A Wizardry World For Young Inventors
by TSDaSeal
Summary: In this AU...Phineas and Ferb never knew the reason why Candace had to go to England for school, and their parents wouldn't tell them anything. But when the two boys receive their Hogwarts letters, they soon understand why their sister went to England. Both are excited, but did their friends receive letters as well? [ SHIPPING HINTS & INSPIRED/COVER BY TURNINGTIDES' ON DEVIANTART ]
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Six weeks ago..._

Candace Flynn sat quietly while the Hogwarts Express zoomed by, the fourth year couldn't enjoy the lovely scenery like she used to. All she could think about were her two brothers and her parents. Candace hadn't seen them all year, not even during Christmas break, she had been hanging out with some of her fellow Gryffindor friends, and her Hufflepuff friend, Jeremy Johnson. A fifth year in Hogwarts, and one of three chasers on the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

Her brothers didn't know she went to a wizardry school, but her parents did. And for the boys safety, they hoped Phineas and Ferb wouldn't be sent a Hogwarts letter from the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. With all the events that happened this year, she still felt petrified from the raid of the death eaters and Lord Voldemort. She was just glad a Gryffindor boy defeated him.

Candace knew Phineas and Ferb were curious why she had to go to England anyways just for school when she'd be leaving Stacy and Jenny, her friends from high school to go to Hogwarts. But she was lucky to have met many people like Abby Nighttell, a Gryffindor third year who had a keen interest in curses. Gale Vander, a Ravenclaw fourth year who is calm, supportive, timid and can be insecure at times.

Then there was Jeremy, the fifth year who made Candace's heart melt. She'd daydream of him in class and while she slept. He was all she could think about. Candace felt a hand on her knee, she turned to see Abby. Gale sat quietly next to the door waving his wand while his Standard Book of Spells was open to a page.

The fourth year boy had changed from his robes into a pastel blue t-shirt with a red tie loosly around his neck. Gale blinked his pair of bright green eyes, and ruffled his slick dark hair with his left hand. Candace turned her attention back to Abby, the brunette looked at Candace curiously.

"Is something bothering you, Candace?" Abby asked, her brown eyes glinted with worry for her friend. The redhead girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really. Why?" Candace sighed, then turned away from Abby. The brunette retracted her hand from Candace's knee, but concern for her friend still kept making her both curious and worried.

"You've just been quiet the whole time, usually you would've sparked up a conversation by now or something. What _is_ on your mind?" Abby explained in a mellow tone. Candace looked out the window once more.

"I-It's about my brothers. Ferb's eleven, and Phineas will be turning eleven in a month!" The orange haired girl sighed heavily. Abby shrugged her shoulders, she didn't quite clearly understand why her friend was worried. It was just her little brothers, they could be coming to Hogwarts, but that's about it.

"And why does that bother you? They might be coming to Hogwarts next year! That would be fun, you'd get to see your brothers like everyday." Abby expressed excitedly.

"No, that's not it. They constantly endanger themselves because of their dangerous inventions, which my mom never sees. B-But what if they accidently wonder into the Forbidden Forest? What if they fall off their brooms from up high while practicing?" Candace felt like she was about to pull out her hair, the third year nodded understandingly.

"I guess you'd be worried for them. They are your little brothers, it must be a 'big sister' instinct." Abby bobbed her head. "Yeah, I guess it is." Candace smiled to her friend at her right. The Hogwarts Express whistle blew with three powerful gusts of wind and a squealing came out.

 _We must be at King's Crossing, soon I'll be seeing Phineas and Ferb. I hope they didn't get hurt._


	2. Chapter 1

**(I only own the story and the random OCs, everything else belongs to their respected owners)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Two brothers, a redhead and a green haired boy sat beneath the shade of a large tree in their backyard, several blueprints were sprawled on the grass. Phineas Flynn, a twelve year old redhead who enjoys making the most of his summers by making awesomely fun inventions with his silent, man-of-action step-brother, Ferb Fletcher. The redhead turned his triangle shaped head to his brother, the green haired brother's face remained emotionless.

"You know Ferb, with all these plans for the summer we might as well skip our lazy day this year." The eleven-year-old boy nodded, as silent as always. Phineas continued smiling happily like always. The triangle-headed boy averted his gaze back to the many blueprints until the sound of the fence gate caught Phineas' attention.

"What'cha doin'?" A raven haired girl entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, her hands folded together behind her back. She beamed brightly at the two brothers, especially Phineas.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas greeted his childhood friend, he patted the ground next to him, gesturing for Isabella to come over. Obliging, she walked over while showing no signs of hesitation. But her mind raced with thoughts that just made her want to squeal with joy. Isabella took a seat next to her friend, the redhead kept his gaze on her the entire time.

"I-Isabella you know your bow is slightly crooked." The eleven-year-old girl reached for her bow with both hands, trying to fix the large pink bow on her head.

 _Come on, come on. Why is this so difficult? It's never this hard!_ Isabella silently panicked nervously. Phineas waited until Isabella finished rearranging her bow, but she seemed to be struggling.

 _Should I offer to help?_ Phineas questioned, "Here, let me help." The boy said without any second thoughts. Isabella hesitated before lowering her hands, her face flushing a light shade of pink. She adjusted herself to face the boy. Phineas shifted himself so he faced Isabella, then moved a little close to her so it was easier to reach the pink bow. The redhead reached his hands to her head to adjust her bow, the raven haired girl's face burned a bright shade of scarlet red.

 _Upward just a bit, and to the right...And done!_ Phineas retracted his hands from the girl's bow. "There." The redhead pulled out a hand mirror from his pocket, which he stole from Ferb earlier that morning. Phineas held up the mirror so his best friend could see her neat and tidy bow.

The girl smiled, "Thanks." Phineas beamed at her, he was glad to have been able to help his friend, it was always reassuring knowing that he made someone just a bit happier than they already were.

 _CLICK!_

Phineas and Isabella veered their heads in the direction of the gate, and that's when they saw three boys, including Ferb. A boy wearing a black shirt with a skull on the front, red hiking boots, with green-tan khaki shorts. And his hair in a buzz cut style. This boy was Buford Van Stomm, and the other wore a pastel blue shirt with blue overalls and sneakers. Curly dark hair and dark eyes, his name was Baljeet Tjinder.

Both Buford and Baljeet stayed silent behind Ferb, who was holding a camera in his hands. The green haired boy's face still emotionless, Phineas was oblivious as always and just wanted to shrug off why his brother had a camera in the first place, but he was curious at the same time.

"What's with the camera, Ferb?" The redhead questioned, turning his body sideways a bit. Isabella tensed up a bit and her face burned, but Phineas didn't notice.

"Just saving a photo for the future," Ferb said in his British accent. Phineas nodded, then picked up a blueprint for an Animal Morpher. He held on to both ends of the blueprints, Isabella leaned over to see what he was staring at.

The redhead stood up slowly with the blueprint in hand, Phineas looked over to Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet. He beamed happily at them for a long period of time.

"What are you smiling at, Dinnerbell!" Buford said gruffly at Phineas.

"Oh! Right, right..." Phineas scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Lady," The redhead turned to raise his hand towards Isabella and gave her a quick dip of his head before turning his gaze back to the others. "and gentlemen, I know what we're going to do today!"

"Ferb, drop your camera and lets get to work on this Animal Morpher. But don't literally drop your camera." Phineas ordered while pointing at his step-brother, Ferb nodded then slipped the camera into a pocket. Then the green haired boy tossed his head to and fro, looking around the yard for something.

"Where's Perry?" Ferb asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few hours had passed, a pair of eyes peered out of her window on the top floor. The orange haired girl squinted her eyes, she watched her brothers and their friends closely. Though she wanted to bust her brothers for their own safety, she could never do it. It relieved her that they only built inventions during the summer...

 _Wait! Do those two build large and obnoxious inventions during school as well?!_ Candace quietly panicked inwardly.

"Well at least _this_ invention isn't some kind of dangerous roller coaster." Candace said out loud to herself. She peeked her head out the window, Phineas raised his left hand towards a rectangular box with a lever on left side, a keyboard and a small monitor next to the lever, and a dish where a beam would come from.

"So, here we have a completed Animal Morpher." Phineas lowered his hand back to his side and led everyone, but Ferb closer to the machine.

Candace glared at her brothers and their friends, the teenaged girl pulled out her phone and slowly walked away from the window. _Maybe I should call Mom now, I'm going to call Stacy for her opinion._ Candace said to herself. And proceeded to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"All you have to do is type on the keyboard what animal you want to be, then get someone to pull this large and obvious lever. The effects of the transformation will only last for about ten minutes. For example," The redhead turned to the keyboard and monitor, and began typing something. The monitor displayed different letters F-O-X.

"Okay Ferb, pull the lever when I give the signal." Phineas instructed his stepbrother. Ferb gave the redhead a thumbs up. Phineas jogged over to where the machine's beam would hit, to be honest he would've chosen a platypus, but there could only be one true Perry in the family.

The redhead gave his brother an obvious nod, signally he was ready. Ferb pulled the lever down in one swift motion, the green haired boy didn't take his eyes off Phineas until the dish stopped emitting a yellow beam.

The gang stared at Phineas, his hands and feet into paws, a fluffy tail protruded from his rear end, his head still stayed the same shape; a triangle. Ginger fur was everywhere on his body except for his lower muzzle, chest, tip of his tail, and underbelly, those parts had soft white fur. Dark fur crawled up his legs and arms and stopped just before reaching his elbows and knees. Phineas looked at his friend with his bright ultramarine eyes.

Phineas began to question the dazed looks his friends and stepbrother were giving him, they had just froze in place. Did he look like a fox, or did something go wrong and he just has the ears and tail. The redhead sat down, his tail calmly plopped to his left. Phineas' shoulders were trying not to hunch, though they were shocked, Isabella stared at him with an infatuated look, but to Phineas thought she was just dreamily imagining herself as a cool animal.

"Uh, what are you...guys did it work?" The gang was silent, "BUFORD NEXT!" Buford's voice boomed in his sensitive fox ears. He winced, cringing his head lower than it already was. The buzz cut haired boy cupped his hands over his mouth. Then Buford squeezed out a muffled 'sorry'. Buford proceeded to walk up to the keyboard and monitor, typing in the letters L-I-O-N, he walked over to where Phineas stood before.

"Okay Ferb! Pull it!" commanded Buford, Ferb nodded and this cycle repeated with everyone else as well. Buford became an african lion, with a thick mane of flowing hair. Isabella was now a ferocious caracal, tall pointed ears with tufts of fur on the tips with a few black line markings along her cat-like face. Short tan fur and a lean body and a thin tail, Baljeet turned into a tiny, innocent hummingbird.

"Hey! What are you suppose to be? A fly or somethin'?" Buford question Baljeet, who fluttered his wings quickly, seventy times per second.

"I am a green-crowned plovercrest." The Indian boy said with pride, the bully shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm gonna eat you." Buford said bluntly and hunched down into a crouched position. He leapt at the nerd, his forelegs outstretched and jaws opened wide. Baljeet dodged the lion's attack.

"Haha! You'll never get me! The green-crowned plovercrest is a hummingbird species that is endemic in Brazil. And hummingbirds are able to fly in all directions unlike some other species!" Baljeet began to ramble on about the green-crowned plovercrest. Buford groaned, covering his ears with his forepaws while lying on the grass.


	4. Chapter 3

**(I don't own anything, but the story and my random OCs. Everything else belongs to their respected owners)**

* * *

Candace continued to eye the five children outside, pulling her phone out quickly she dialled her mom's number. The orange haired girl waited for her mother to pick up, the tedious rings of the phone made her anxious. Until a click.

"Yes, Candace?" Mrs. Flynn said nonchalantly.

"Mom! Come home quick! Phineas and Ferb made an animal morphy machine thingy!" Candace yelled.

"Fine. I need to get these frozens home anyways." Mrs. Flynn sighed then hung up the phone before Candace could blabber something else at her. _Teenagers._ Mrs. Flynn thought, shaking her head slightly and rolling her eyes.

The triangle headed red fox had been distracted by his fluffy tail, Phineas watched his tail as he moved it slightly. _Woah! This is so cool, up, down, up, down, left, right, right, left._ The redhead titled his head curiously while he watched his tail jerk around. Isabella approached the boy, her midnight blue eyes gazed fondly at the redhead.

"What'cha doin' Phineas?" The caracal asked, taking a seat next to the fox. Phineas lifted his head to see his neighbor next to him. He beamed at her with an optimistic smile, the idea that they were animals gave Phineas some other thoughts, other than what his tail could do.

 _What other things could the gang do as animals? Run through the streets of Danville and draw attention to themselves. Compare strengths and weaknesses, or maybe... No, that's a terrible-_

"BATTLE TO THE DEATH!" Buford exclaimed loudly with a monstrous roar. Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet winced, an otter with large square shaped nose and green hair climbed the lion's mane, Ferb made it to the lion's ear.

"If it was just a 'playful fight', I bet both Phineas and Isabella could beat you," Ferb whispered, quiet enough so Phineas the fox, and Isabella the caracal couldn't hear. Buford glared at the green haired otter with confusion.

"Are you saying they'd make a great twosome, duo, a team or somethin'?" The bully barked abruptly, the fox and caracal turned towards them, Baljeet was secretly hovering around the otter and lion.

"W-What?" Phineas piped up tilting his head to the side, his ears flopped lazily. "That's what I _was_ hinting at." Ferb sighed quietly before crawling off of Buford. The reven haired girl stared off at the triangle headed boy. _So cute!_ She said inwardly.

"Absolutely nothing, Dinnerbell! Just keep playing with your tail!" Buford shouted back to the confused, oblivious boy.

All of a sudden a giant rock shaped like a hamster landed on a small red button that was on the Animal Morpher. Ferb turned his head over towards the machine, but all he could see was the large hamster shaped rock before him.

"What did that button do exactly, Phineas?" Baljeet questioned, veering his head in the triangle headed boy's direction. The fox swatted a forepaw in the air.

"It was just a reverse button. It takes some time to actually-" The gang's animal transformation wore off, and now they're back to being regular humans.

"See!" Candace and Mrs. Flynn burst into the backyard in a hurry. The teenaged girl gestured to their backyard with one lovely tree and a... gigantic hamster rock? Mrs. Flynn sighed.

"This is no 'invention', but this is an absolutely beautiful rock statue." Mrs. Flynn commented excitedly. She walked up to Phineas and Ferb while Candace was left dumbfounded.

"Of course you boys will need to move this somehow, but for now who wants pie?" The children voices exploded with a unison 'yes' as everyone, but Candace and walked in. A worried look was displayed on the orange haired mother's face, she glanced over to her daughter, who stared back at her with a similar expression.

"You're thinking about the letters again, aren't you?" Candace said in a shallow tone. Mrs. Flynn bobbed her head silently, she knew they'd be receiving their Hogwarts letters soon and would need to go and get their supplies.

"Maybe they'll be okay-" Candace began, "And what if something bad happens? There are four different houses like you said in one of your first letters, will they be okay if they're in separate houses? And what about Perry?" Mrs. Flynn panicked in a motherly way. Candace walked up to her, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Whatever happens. I'll look after them no matter what." The orange haired girl promised with a sincere smile. Mrs. Flynn stayed quiet, she couldn't stop fretting about her two boys. She didn't even stop worrying about Candace when she went! And she would never stop after what Candace said happened last year. The whole great battle thing, with Lord Voldemort.

"Come on Mom, let's just go inside and eat some pie." Candace led her mother inside the house, though she didn't show it on the outside, Candace was extremely anxious about this week, she could recall the day when her letter came in. A tiny, adorable saw-whet owl, with bright, big yellow eyes and letter in its talons.

 _Hopefully, Phineas and Ferb don't get their letters at all. It would be for their own good._

* * *

 **I wanted to speed up the whole 'normal day for Phineas and Ferb', but I didn't want to either. At least something exciting might happen in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**(I don't own anything but the story and my random OCs. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners)**

Hours had passed, and after the day's events it was nice to just relax with your family and eat a home cooked meal. The fireplace crackled with wisping flames

The Flynn-Fletcher family sat at the dinner table, eating a quiet meal. The boys' pet platypus sat, hunched over his food bowl and devouring the cylinder slop. Occasionally, the redhead and the green haired boy would glance over to Perry, and he would either be eating or looking right back at them, most of the time it would be eating.

The table was never this quiet before, it didn't bother anyone. Silence was nice once in awhile, but Mr. Fletcher seemed slightly tense, and restless. Whenever he'd raise his glass to drink some water, Mr. Fletcher's hand would shake unknowingly. The doorbell rang, Mr. Fletcher leapt out of his seat.

"I'll go see who it is." Mr. Fletcher trembled before heading for the front door. Hurriedly, Mr. Fletcher went towards the door. Phineas was curious who it was, but thought there wasn't a reason to go to the door when his dad was already going.

The redhead sat quietly with a smile, all the things that they could've done today if they had the time, run down the streets, discover if each of them reacted differently to different things, and trying to play video games.

Phineas heard the door creak open, then some chatter from Mr. Fletcher then the slam of the front door. The redhead thought he heard a hoot before the door slammed, but shrugged it off thinking it was just his active imagination. Mr. Fletcher walked back to the table, the fire crackled and snapped louder than before.

"It was just a branch." Mr. Fletcher said before seating himself at the table. The family resumed eating their supper. The family ate quietly for a couple of minutes before they heard Perry chatter.

Phineas turned to Perry's food bowl, noticing the semi-aquatic monotreme wasn't there, he averted his gaze towards the kitchen window, where an owl tapped on the glass.

With wide, round yellow eyes and an object in its beak, it turned its head to both Phineas and Ferb. The redhead cautiously got out of his seat and headed towards the kitchen window to find out why the owl was there and what it also held in its mouth. Until Mrs. Flynn hurried ahead of her son and instead of doing what he wanted to do, she closed the curtains and ushered the boy back to his seat.

The orange haired mother glanced over to a nearby clock on the wall. The time read 7:45 pm. A late dinner, but it was summer, so it didn't look like it was 7:45 outside, it still looked back 6:00ish. She turned to the redhead and green haired eleven year old boys.

"Phineas and Ferb, once you're done, head up to your rooms and get ready for bed." Mrs. Flynn commanded the boys swiftly. Phineas and Ferb turned to each other then stared back at their mother.

"At 7:45?" Ferb questioned suspiciously, "And we both share a-" The green haired boy was intervened by his stepbrother. "Although I could argue too, I think a good night's sleep will be good for us, plus then we'd have more time to come up with more ideas."

Ferb sighed, but nodded after taking a look at it from his brother's perspective. The two finished up their supper quickly, then lazily went up to their room. The two got ready for bed, Phineas had gone to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. While Ferb got ready in their bedroom, he pondered to himself silently. The bedroom light had been turned off, and no only the faint light of the dying sunset was left to light up their room.

Why would mom want them in their room all of a sudden? Were they in trouble? Ferb shook off a shiver that crawled down his spine. There was a knock on their bedroom door, then the green haired boy could see his brother entering the room with his clothes in his arms, and a bright smile on the boy's face. Phineas threw his clothes into his drawers, then flopped on top of his bed.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Phineas got up from his raft-like bed, to find the same owl hitting their bedroom window with its beak. The redhead reached his hand to the window, and opened it slowly and quietly.

"Hey little guy, come on in." Phineas greeted the intelligent animal. The creature blinked its eyes before swooping into the room. It landed on Ferb's dresser, talons clamped onto the hard wood of the dresser.

The two boys stared at the bird for a moment before locking their eyes on the thing in the owl's beak.

"What's that?" Phineas took hold of the thing in its beak, the owl willingly gave the boy the object and let it go. Phineas realized quickly that the object were letters, and there were two. Both letters were in a tanned parchment envelop with a purple seal, embedded on the seal was a coat of arms with a lion, serpent, eagle, badger and in the middle of it all was the letter H.

The redhead read the names on the letters. _Phineas Flynn,_ one letter said, and the other, _Ferb Fletcher_.

"Here Ferb." Phineas said handing it over to his stepbrother. Ferb took it with both hands, both boys were about to open the letters till they heard a knock on their open bedroom door.

Candace stood at the doorway, her expression was unreadable, though she looked glum. Her arms crossed and a fearful gaze.

"Mom and Dad never wanted you two to get those letters." Candace started to explain. Phineas was confused, and he suspected Ferb was as well.

"Those letters are from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school's in England, and it's dangerous there. All the magic, and every possibility of you boys getting injured it just bothers mom and dad." Candace continued in a nervous tone.

"Candace," Phineas said, walking towards her and reaching up to pat her shoulder. "It's okay, we'll be just fine." Candace nodded slowly and reluctantly.

"Cool! Now we can tell our friends, they're gonna be going too, right?" The redhead had started sprinting out of the room, then turned towards his big sister. She shook her head.

"Most likely not."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait, life is taking up a lot of time. This is also pretty short...**

 **(I don't own anything except the story and random OCs)**

"Are you sure we have to now?" Phineas questioned while he was being dragged by Candace out the door and to the car. The orange-haired girl shot her brother a 'this is not the time for questions' look. It was really early in the morning, like 4:30 or something Phineas did trust himself through the haze of tiredness.

"Yes, our flight's at 7:00! Let's get going." Candace ushered the twelve-year-old redhead into the backseat. Phineas gazed at Ferb, who looked wide-eyed and awake as ever. It was honestly hard for Phineas to sleep that night, the thought of a new adventure and this other world full of magic.

Perry, the rectangular, derped brown eyed, teal platypus rested in Ferb's lap. Soft snores escaped Perry's mouth, Phineas beamed at their beloved pet. Sometimes the redhead wondered what he dreamt of.

Candace climbed into the car and closed the door behind her with a thud. Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Flynn sat in the front seats and shut their doors. Mr. Fletcher started up the car trembly, the vehicle growled as it started up, everyone had buckled up. Safety first, as always.

And they headed off, traffic was light probably because it was very early in the morning, Phineas sat in the middle of the three with Ferb to his left and Candace to his right. Ferb's head was constantly bobbing while he tried to sleep, Candace, on the other hand, was gazing out wearily the window, cheek in hand.

Phineas kept looking forwards, and silence filled the car the entire ride to the airport, except for the snores from the platypus. When they arrived at the airport, everything seemed to fly by quickly.

The fourteen-hour flight felt like a quarter of the time, the ride down to London was even shorter, probably because they dozed off on the plane.

They took a taxi to grandma and grandpa Fletcher's home to stay at until school started, which wouldn't be until September 1st. The taxi pulled up to its location and came to a stop. The front door of the cottage opened up, and out came their grandparents.

"Well look who we have here!" Grandpa Fletcher waved his hand to his grandchildren, who emerged from the car. The elderly grandfather leaned against a cane in his hand, and brightly smiled to the kids.

"Hey, Grandpa." Phineas greeted Grandpa Fletcher with a smile, the three siblings walked up to the grandparents, Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher welcomed the family and escorted them inside. The children went to their rooms in the house, while their grandparent got caught up.

"It's been awhile, but this was a pleasant surprise." Grandma Fletcher nodded her head, picked up her teacup and began to take a small sip.

"Truly is. But," Grandpa Fletcher sighed, "are the boys _really_ going to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Flynn bobbed her head, Mr. Fletcher placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just hope they'll be alright." Mrs. Flynn stared at Grandpa Fletcher perturbed. The elderly man opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut. He paused for a moment and thought of what to say.

"They're smart and adaptable, the boys will be fine." Grandpa Fletcher reassured Mrs. Flynn.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for being patient. Life is constantly giving me problems, but anyways enjoy this chapter. I forgot to mention...I've only read HP once, and that was when I first started this fanfic...ENJOY!**

 **(I do not own anything, except for the story and my random OCs)**

It was 9:00 a.m.

Phineas was fast asleep, he was exhausted and September was coming up quickly. The family spend only a few days resting and doing family bonding activities, board games, exploring, visiting some local sights. You get my drift.

Ferb was silently asleep in the next bed, he lightly snored though it was clouded over by the low chatter of a dozing platypus. It was peaceful, it was quiet. And nothing would disturb the lovely silence-

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Someone was at the door. Before Phineas could lift his head up to see who was there the door flew open with a large amount of force, it banged against the wall and rebounded off of it a bit, stopping right before hitting his sister.

The 11-year-old redhead tossed his head to Ferb, who rubbed his eyes lazily and gazed up to their orange haired sibling.

"Candace, you can't just come crashing in here like tha-" Phineas was cut off abruptly by Candace, she was gripping his shoulders tightly.

"WE NEED TO GET ALL YOUR TEXTBOOKS, WAND, UNIFORM, ETCETERA! TIME'S A TICKING! COME ON LET'S MOVE!" Candace exclaimed then rushed out of their room in a hurry. Phineas blinked twice, he couldn't tell if he dreamt that happened or if it actually happened.

Once again, the redhead turned to his brother. "I wasn't the only one who saw that, right?"

"Nope. I _definitely_ saw our sister burst in here and yell nonsense at us." Ferb retorted, climbing out of bed with Perry in his arms. Phineas smiled, then went to get changed in the washroom.

After Candace had dragged the boys out the door they headed down a street in London to a pub; the Leaky Cauldron, in between a bookstore and a record shop. Phineas glanced around, he stared at the sign above. He pondered why they were headed for an inn, but didn't question it aloud since his sister knew what she was doing.

"Where are we going?" Phineas questioned. It was until Candace led them _behind_ the Leaky Cauldron that he couldn't help but ask what they were doing in a walled courtyard.

Candace ignored her brother's question and tapped a brick, three up and two across from the trash can. The brick wall moved, it parted like the red sea.

"To Diagon Alley." Candace replied at last and led the way once again. The three of them walked into Diagon Alley, Phineas and Ferb stared in awe of the glorious sights of this wizarding shopping strip.

"So where do we start, Candace?" Ferb asked, his eyes glowed with fascination. She smiled to the green haired boy and pointed to a building ahead.

"The Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

They entered Gringotts, Phineas was constantly looking left and right at all the goblins, who worked pensively on their paperwork. There was a goblin straight ahead, they approached the tall desk where the goblin sat at.

"Hello." grumbled the goblin, it glanced up then went back to work.

"We'd like to get access to these two's vaults." The orange haired girl asked

"And they are…" the goblin said, giving the two boys a good look at.

"Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher." The teenager replied calmly, the goblin nodded and gestured to them to follow.

The four of them went through some passageways and boarded a cart, the caves were lit up by torches that clung to the walls, stalactites came down from the ceiling like teeth from a beast's jaw. They headed to Vault 168, Phineas' vault.

"Here we are. Mr. Flynn's vault. Mr. Fletcher's is a little farther down. Come on," Ferb followed the goblin. Candace looked at Ferb.

"Only grab as much as you're gonna need." Candace said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her and gave a nod. They went off, the sound of metal rattling soon faded away.

Phineas looked at the money in the vault, he hadn't seen currency like this. He looked at a bronze colored coin, then a silver, and finally a gold. Phineas looked up to Candace puzzled.

"That's a knut." She said pointing to the bronze coin, "A sickle," then motioned to the silver coin, "And a galleon." she gestured to the final coin, the gold one. Phineas nodded.

"Y'know what is questionable, the fact that all three of us have money in the Gringotts Bank, even though we're muggles." Phineas stared at her unsure, but it must've been true. They didn't have any knuts, sickles, or galleons in the muggle world.

They exited the bank and headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, they went north, Phineas couldn't stop turning his head to admire this place. His eyes had locked onto something that was bright pink, he squinted to see a pink bow. Phineas stopped abruptly, he blinked and it was gone. _Was I seeing things?_ The redhead pondered.

"Phineas! Hurry up!" Candace called to her brother with a wave of her hand. "I-I'm coming." He hesitated for a moment before joining his siblings.

They entered the robestore. A bell ringed and immediately they were faced with two arguing boys. Phineas and Ferb stared at the two with disbelief.

"You gotta wear it like this, Baljeet." A gruff voice ordered.

"Buford! Stop bossing me around. I'm just trying to take a look in the mirror, which you are blocking!" Baljeet whined.

"It ain't my fault you're short." Buford retorted.

"Buford." Phineas spoke at last

"Baljeet." Ferb spoke after his brother.

"Phineas and Ferb!?" Buford and Baljeet said in unison.


	8. Chapter 7

**(I do not own anything, except for the story and my random OCs)**

Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet stood, stunned to make the acquaintance with their friends. Candace stayed silent, not wanting to hear any retort Phineas may have wanted to say. Madam Malkin popped her head to see who'd entered.

"Candace Flynn?" Madam Malkin said, walking towards the front door.

"Hi Madam Malkin," Candace greeted, bringing her right hand up to wave.

"What can I do for you today? Do you need new robes for school?" the kind lady asked, the teenaged girl shook her head. "My younger brothers need robes for school," Candace answered the lady, bobbing her head and got to work. She ushered Baljeet and Buford away to begin her work.

Some time passed, but by the time Madam Malkin was done both boys had robes of their very own. Phineas thought the robes were just jaw-dropping amazing from the material to how it felt when he wore it. He felt like a real wizard even if he didn't have his wand yet. Ferb had expressed his delight about the robes by noting to him how nice it fitted.

They exited the robes shop and headed out on the main street of Diagon Alley the bustling crowds never stopped, Candace led at the front and Ferb tailed at the back while Phineas was in the middle of the two.

Phineas glanced into the windows of one of the shops with a keen interest, various types of owls were perched in cages, he could see some rats and cats inside the shop. It never occurred to him that they could've had a pet, but they already had Perry and nothing could replace their precious pet.

"Alright, so you guys head to Ollivanders and get your wands, then you can come to Flourish and Blotts to help carry your books," Candace told the boys and pointed to the shop across the way and gestured with her head to the bookshop.

"Okay Candace, just don't let the books weigh you down," Phineas said with a dismissive wave and the two whirled around and saunter through the crowd. They were nearly there when a figure veered past Phineas, both bumping into each other, but Phineas tripped over an uneven stone and fell to the ground with a small squeak escaping his mouth.

The figure turned around. "Oh, I'm so sorry, kid." The voice was of a man, he extended a hand to the redhead. Phineas took a good look at the guy, hazel eyes, a stubble, and messy dark red hair. The boy took his hand and he was lifted up to his feet.

"It's okay, I should've expected this from a busy area." Phineas began to chuckle, "Take care." the man gave a warm smile before waving goodbye and departing.

Ferb grabbed Phineas by the scruff of his collar and dragged him to Ollivanders.

Upon entering Ollivanders, Phineas was as curious as ever, the tall shelves of rectangular boxes. Each box containing a single wand, every wand was uniquely made from the wood to the design, length and core.

Phineas couldn't help but stand in the doorway and stare upwards, his eyes trailing along the many shelves to the ceiling. Ferb had to tap on his brother's shoulder which snapped him back into reality.

The two boys made their way to the front counter, Ollivander wasn't anywhere to be seen until they looked up. The elderly gentleman gripped the sides of a ladder, he'd veer his head to and fro swiftly. Checking each of the boxes.

"Ahm." Ferb cleared his throat, Ollivander turned his attention to him and Ferb. "Hello," The man climbed down the ladder cautiously.

"What can I do for you today?" Ollivander asked the two, cupping his hands together with a small smile spreading across his face.

"We're in need of wands, sir. For me, and my brother." Ferb gestured to Phineas, the redhead nodded his head. Phineas was surprised his brother spoke, well then again Ferb didn't have a mute button. His brother just preferred to be quiet.

"Ah yes," Ollivander spoke, obviously intrigued. He went off on his search for the perfect wands for Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas turned to Ferb, "Do you think Candace is waiting for us impatiently?" The green haired boy bobbed his head, a smile crept onto his face. "Maybe she's still waiting in line, who knows," Ferb replied to his brother, Ollivander returned to the counter with an armful of wand boxes.

"Here you are…" Ollivander brought out a wand, it looked to be made of hornbeam. "Phineas and my brother Ferb," The redhead said to the gentleman, taking the wand from Ollivander. It felt okay, but he could sense that this wand wasn't the one.

"What do you think? Does it feel right?" The man asked as he handed Ferb a birch wood wand, which was much shorter.

"It's okay, but how do I know if it _really_ feels right?" Phineas questioned. "You'll know, it'll feel like something life-changing," Ollivander responded.

"Alright, I don't think this is the one then."

"I don't feel like this is the one."

Both Phineas and Ferb spoke in unison, the two looked over to each other, both observing the other's wand. The brothers switched wands and at that moment they both knew these were the wands. The two gave each other an assured look then nodded.

"Phineas, your wand is an 11-inch birch wand with a phoenix feather core. And your, good sir, is a 12 and ½ hornbeam wand with a dragon heartstring core."

"Thanks, Mr. Ollivander, sir," Phineas said with gratitude. The two soon left with their new wands, the boys had passed the storefront windows. And a man entered Ollivander's wand shop.

"Ah! Hello Reginald, how has your day been?" Ollivander greeted warmly to his friend.

"Just peachy, Ollie." Grandpa Fletcher waved to Ollivander.


End file.
